Why Us? Chapter 2
by AylssSi
Summary: Asa has trouble with her two new friends. She barely knows them both and hates that they don't get along! She tries to understand them both but problems occur with them being near one another. Will she be able to fix their dislike for one another? picture is of Jonghyun


_( __" Well I better get going it's getting late so.. I will see you whenever!" I got up quickly in attempt to rush for the door. But Jonghyun tried to stop me. Jonghyun: "Wait! Stay a bit longer I still haven't gotten to know you completely yet!" He grabbed me as I tried to walk away. As he grabbed me, I tripped over his foot that was behind me and grabbed his shirt to keep myself from falling. *Crash!* We.. sadly both fell. When I lifted myself up, Jonghyun was on top of me and now our faces were almost an inch away from one another! I could feel that my cheeks were flushed. I was so embrrassed! )_

Today at work, it was really hard to stay focused. I kept thinking about what had happened the other day in Jonghyun's apartment. After we had fell, he quickly got up and then I ran out the door embarrassed. I haven't talked to him since then, and I haven't seen Minwoo since then either. It's unsually lonely without him bothering me. I must have gotten attached in those two days. The door to the cafe opened and in came a familiar face. Me: "Welcome- AH! Jonghyun!". Jonghyun: "Hello Asa.". He smiled his usual gorgeous smile and sat down at an empty table. Once I had free time I sat with him. Jonghyun: "Your not upset about the other day, are you?". Me: "Huh? Oh no, I thought you might be since I rushed away like that.". Jonghyun: "No I wasn't I was just feeling bad that I might have upset you." we both laughed realizing we were idiots that thought too much.

Later we both walked back to our apartments. Once he was inside his, I began thinking about Minwoo. Maybe I was thinking too hard about him too? After seeing Jonghyun was okay, maybe he's the same way. I ran down the road, remembering where he had told me his house was. A few blocks was a little far though, I'd be okay. Once there I stood in front of his house for a while, too nervous and scared to ring the doorbell. Right when I was about to hit the button, Dongwoo his little brother walked out of the house. Dongwoo: "Asa!" he ran to me and gave me a big hug. Dongwoo: "Asa! How did you know where I live?". Me: "Minwoo told me, where is he?". Dongwoo: "He is in his room, I will take you there!". Me: "Wait Dongwoo! I can't just walk in!". Dongwoo: "It's okay auntie and uncle aren't home yet so you can come in." I walked in their house nervously. Dongwoo took me to Minwoo's room. Dongwoo: "Minwoo! A friend is here!" When Minwoo opened the door his eyes were big from shock, but quickly changed into a hurtful gaze. Minwoo: "Why are you here?". Me: "I just wanted to see if you were okay.". Minwoo: "I am doing fine, you should go home. You don't like being bother by annoying people right?". I could tell he didn't mean anything he was saying. He really wanted me to stay. Noticing him holding back his nervous gulps, I pushed him out of the way and walked in his room. Me: "No, I'm not going home until you listen to everything I have to say without interuptions!" He nodded his head and sat down in his computer chair. Me: "What happened before, I didn't say you were annoying. Jonghyun thought you were bothering me and was trying to be a good neighbor to help me. I never ment for you to be upset or to leave. And.. and.. we didn't get to hang out and get to know each other much! So.." Minwoo laughed, Minwoo: "It's alright! I understand. But first you should leave before my aunt and uncle come home and see you." I agreed and went back home after Minwoo handed me his cell number.

Once I was back at home I grabbed my phone and called Minwoo. It didn't ring but one time before he answered. Me: "Ah! Minwoo, it's me, Asa!". Minwoo: "Mhm, I know.". Our talk was long. I wanted to know everything about him that way I wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. I asked him all types of questions. Me: "Minwoo, why do you live with your aunt and uncle?". Minwoo: "It's a long story, but to make it short.. my parents divorced and neither my mom or dad wanted me and Dongwoo. So they send us here to live with my mom's sister and her husband.". Me: "Why? Is it alright staying there?". Minwoo: "My dad said we reminded him of our mom, and my mom never wanted kids in the first place. And it isn't what I wanted, but at least it's somewhere to stay. Uncle doesn't like me at all.". Me: "Then why stay there? There are plenty other places to live!". Minwoo: "Like where?". Me: "You make me money then I do! You could easily afford an apartment where I live!". Minwoo: "Maybe, good idea! Asa your smart!" Our conversation went on for 3 hours. The only reason we got off the phone was because we both had to work until late next day.

Work seemed to fly by, I continued thinking about the great things I leanred about Minwoo. When I was finished I went to change out of my work clothes. At the same time I recieved a text from Minwoo. I headed for the back door of the cafe and flipped open my phone about to text him back. Thought when I opened the door I was shocked to see Jonghyun standing in front of me! Me: "What are you doing here?". Jonghyun: "Waiting to walk you home, it's pretty late to be walking home by yourself." I closed my phone without reading the next text from Minwoo. Jonghyun and I walked home together talking about our days. Once I was home I rememberd that Minwoo had texted me. I opened to text message and read, "I will be waiting at your apartment for you! Come quickly!" I didn't remember seeing anyone outside. I walked back out side and when I turned I saw the tall baby-faced Minwoo sitting on the steps. I walked over and sat beside him. Minwoo: "You knew I'd see you two comming home together, didn't you?". Me: "I didn't. I didn't look at your text until I was inside." He sighed really hard then barried his head in his arms that were propped up on his long legs. I reached over and rubbed his head gently.

After he finally calmed down a bit, Minwoo walked home. I realized that he didn't tell me what he came for. I avoided asking him just in case he would get upset again. That night he didn't text me or call at all. And to make things worse, I recieved a call from my mother. She probably just wanted to brag some more about their new baby. I looked at my calender and saw that our summer break was ending soon. I had wasted most of my time at home fighting with my mother and step father. Almost time to go back to school. Last year in highschool, then I'll have to worry about what to go to college for. Putting all that aside I decided to go to bed early. Too much for one day, my brain needed rest. Once I fell asleep I had my dream again. But it was different from before. It was sad, I was crying in my dream. The whole dream happened the same way except that I was crying now. I woke up with tears running down my cheeks. Just what is this dream?

Morning came and I just didn't want to get out of bed. Suddenly I heard someone knocking at my door. I got up and checked through the peep hole to see who it was. The gorgeous Jonghyun stood at my door waiting patiently. I opened the door and rememberd what Minwoo had said about my apartment. I quickly jumped out without giving him time to see my mess. Me: "Yes?". Jonghyun: "Um, just thought you could possibly go shopping with me. You know, since you don't have to work today." I nodded and asked him to hold on a second. I went inside put on my clothes and called Minwoo. *Ring.. Ring* Minwoo: "Asa?". Me: "Ugh! Would you mind meeting me at the front entrance of the mall?". Minwoo: "Right now? Of corse!" we hung up and I walked outside headed towards the mall with Jonghyun. Once we were there, Minwoo was already waiting. Jonghyun realized he was there and turned to me. I shrugged my shoulders while grinning. We walked up towards him and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and the first person he looked at was Jonghyun. They both obviously didn't want to be around one another. Though, I didn't like that they didn't like each other. How was I supposed to be their friend if I can't be with them both at the same time?

We walked into the mall, I was obviosly in the middle of them. They didn't even speak a word. We went into the shoe store and I tried on some tennis shoes. Me: "How are these?" Minwoo nodded a bit and Jonghyun didn't even look. I got angry and grabbed them both and pulled them to a playground area in the mall. Me: "In you both can work together and catch me in here, then I will consider your feelings and we will stop this whole thing." they looked at one another then back at me. Me: "Alright turn around.. Ready... Start!" by that time I was already running. I ran up the slide and looked over at both of them. They were not working together at all. I decided I should do something just a little bit harder. So I climbed all the way up to the top of the play house and waited on the slide. I looked down over them to see where they were. They noticed me then whispered to one another, and then both began climbing up the playhouse too. Jonghyun went me way and Minwoo a different way. Once Jonghyun reached the top and was almost at me I quickly slid down. He came in after me, thought when I was at the bottom Minwoo was standing in front of me! I thought he had went up too, then Jonghyun came down behind me and I was caught. We all started laughing. Minwoo: "That was fun let's do it again!". Jonghyun: "Yes, let's!" without remembering why we started, we all kept playing.

Later we finished our shopping and ate some Chinese in the food court. We all talked like really good friends. My ideas are best, now I can relax. After finishing our meal we took the long road home. Me: "You two, don't fight anymore okay?" they nodded happily. Minwoo came with us and dropped us both off at our apartments, then he headed home. Jonghyun and I began laughing halfway up the stairs. Jonghyun: "Sorry we made you worry.". Me: "It's fine, I'm glad everything's okay between you two." Once in my apartment, I plopped down on my sofa as always, and took a deep refreshing breath. Today was a good day, I was happy to have such an idea! Now I don't have to worry about them being around each other. I pulled out all my new things I'd bought and put them in my room. Now all I had to do was hope for the best and move forward towards the end of my summer. That night I dreamed a happy dream. It was a new dream to me, of the three of us together.

A few days later, I woke up to my alarm sounding the first day of schools return. I dressed myself as best as possible and did all other things. I gathered all of the things I needed for school and put them in my bag. I walked out my door and headed for the bus. On the bus I seen the strangest boy starting in the front. He wasn't very tall, probably about 5'6. He wore a coat, even though it was still summer. His hair was very straight pretty brown, and wore a little bit of make-up? I shoke my head thinking I was just day dreaming. There isn't anyone like that right? Once I got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to school. The first thing was the opening, where the principle says a lot of things every school kid already knows. I recieved my schedule and went straight to my homeroom. When I walked in I was happily greeted by two familiar faces. Jonghyun and Minwoo were both in my class. I was exreamly happy to see them both! I could tell just from this, that this school year is going to be very memorable!


End file.
